


Kepplehall

by Basched



Series: Reflection [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge Magister 'Gabranth' makes a daring move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Music: Kepplehall/25kts - Capercaillie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kepplehall

The lords and ladies were beyond stunned. 

The Judge Magister took off his helm and without asking for permission, took the Queen onto the dance floor. His hand rested upon her rear—a severe breach in royal protocol-- and soon he took her spinning around the hall in a dance of grace and intimacy. 

The guards and politicians wanted to stop this affront, but the closeness between the two of them, the way Ashe held him, smiled and laughed, kept them from doing so. 

The kiss she gave Basch Fon Ronsenberg at the end kept them from interfering ever again.


End file.
